


Bad Habits

by TimedFall



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Drama, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, Pregnancy, Relationship(s), Romance, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-22 01:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimedFall/pseuds/TimedFall
Summary: A series of one shots involving our favourite couple Amy and Jonah! Every chapter will have a different story line from fluff, to angst, to pregnancy scenes. If you have a suggestion for a chapter I'm all ears! My first time writing for Superstore. So please be kind!
Relationships: Amy Dubanowski/Jonah Simms
Comments: 11
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing for this fandom as I mentioned in my summary for this. I just came across Superstore on Netflix and I already binged it and am currently watching again. I love it soooo much. I'm such a fan of Amy and Jonah. So every chapter will revolve around them. If you have any suggestions for future chapters please leave me a comment below I'll do my best with it! 
> 
> The summary for this chapter is basically Amy getting sad/depressed from everybody's comments at work after she became manager. Here is how I portrayed how Amy would feel. Jonah is a supportive boyfriend. 
> 
> Okay I'll let you get to reading, please enjoy!

An exhausted, overworked, and even grumpier Amy Sosa, (formerly Dubanowski), walks across the large hallway of Cloud 9. She tiredly rubs her eyes as she walked. Cloud 9 employees were walking back and forth within the store, lots of them came up to Amy as she got closer to them. Maybe it was a bad decision accepting the job as manager. However, that $109 thousand dollars a year is a lot –except having not only the entire Cloud 9 staff harassing her with demands, corporate is giving out demands, her friends want her to take over their shift for them. It just seems like too much. It doesn’t seem worth it the more she thought about it. 

“Amy, a guy sends me his dick in a pic and I wanna know if you think he’s bigger than Bo.” Cheyenne says in her naturally high-pitched voice, shoving her phone instantly into Amy’s face. The customers were crazy around them, like always.

Amy lets out a long, aggravated sigh. Out of all times to want to do this, Cheyenne just had to come to her now? 

“Cheyenne listen, I don’t have time—” Amy starts to say, but her voice was cut off by Marcus coming up to her giving out an even more annoying story than Cheyenne, both of them marching at the end of the brunette girls’ trail. 

“Okay fine yes I do think—” Amy starts to say but was cut off. 

“Oh, so you do think so huh? Wow Amy way to do that to Jonah.” Cheyenne says with a smirk, tossing her hair around her shoulders. Marcus chuckled, shaking his head with   
annoyance at the two girls.

“Oh, so you’re just going to help Cheyenne with her dick pic situation, but I can’t host a toilet paper party with my boys? Way to be sexist and a feminist Amy.” Marcus says back, shaking his head in disbelief.

Amy pinched the bridge of her nose tenderly; all those thoughts were going through her head. Okay so Cheyenne wants to have her help with her picture situation, Marcus wants to host a…toilet paper party. Mateo wants to give her fashion advise. Sandra wants to talk about her problems. Etc. Etc. Etc! 

“Okay fine just host your stupid party Marcus just get out of my face. Cheyenne, no, I haven’t seen Bo’s dick before so I can’t make a judgement. Yes, Mateo you can give me some fashioned advice, Sandra I can be your therapist later. Just for right now everybody can you please just give me until the end of the day to do all those things? I’m extremely busy right now, okay? See you.” Amy says within a large breath, speeding up away from everybody. 

She just needed to get away for a few minutes. She just wanted to have five minutes to breathe. Everybody’s voices were swirling through her head. Some days at work, it’s super easy to get everything done on a tight time frame, with everybody’s demands chanting in her ear. But doing it all day long, all day, every day—gets extremely overwhelming. There’s so much Amy Sosa does for her employees when they don’t even respect her. They talk shit behind her back all the time. 

Well, everybody except Jonah and Dina. 

Dina considers her ‘her best friend’ she doesn’t talk shit behind Amy’s back, she does that to her face and says that it’s her honesty out of love. 

Amy’s breath hitched a bit quicker as she races into her office, slamming the door shut behind her and locking it immediately. She leaned against the door softly, her legs hitting the floor quickly. As soon as she sat on the floor for a few seconds, she wrapped her arms around her legs and body tightly. Loud sobs were heard across the room.   
It’s been a while since Amy has had a break down like this. Everything that was flowing across her mind was piling up. Not just her work life, but also her home life too. Emma is a teenager—so she’s going through hormones and emotions, Adam wants to fight full custody over Parker so he can receive more child pay from the government. And the top of the cake, everybody at work is demanding and bitchy. 

“They said that I wore clothing worse than Myrtle. They also said that my voice is squeakier than Minnie Mouse. They’re always mocking me, insulting my personal life. Then they expect me to drop to their hands and knees as their beck n, call for everything so they don’t have to do it.” Amy whispers to herself, tears forming her cheeks even further. 

“The only ones that care about me here is Jonah and Glenn.” Amy whispers to herself once more. She was torturing herself. Of course, it’s illegal to watch the security cameras on her workers, but she couldn’t stop. Her anxiety was through the roof, her self esteem was blown down to the ground. 

“They don’t realize how much their words hurt. I try to come off as this strong manager, this boss that they always wanted but I’m at a low.” Amy murmured. She felt like she’s been sitting in her office forever, even if it was only ten minutes. 

Once she exits the room, everybody’s demands, and bitchy attitudes are going to flow through her mind. And she doesn’t know if she could handle it today. 

“Okay girl get back out there. You have to show them that you’re stronger than this.” Even her words of encouragement, her prep talk, wasn’t working. The tears were still flowing down her face, her cheeks were a dark crimson, and there were red lines under her eyes. It was obvious she had been crying. Nobody would care though; they wouldn’t even ask her if she were okay. 

After dwelling on the floor for a half an hour, Amy finally got up from the ground and made her way back out to the floor. Her presence was still depressing. Her entire face was tearful, her eyes were puffy, and she was now gaining a headache from crying so much. 

Everybody stared at her as she entered the floor. Jonah was the first one to realize that something was wrong. He stopped whatever he was doing, and immediately brushed his way over to where Amy was. Whatever he was doing didn’t matter, his baby was in trouble. She doesn’t usually cry like that. Something obviously was wrong. 

“Amy, Amy! Hey, what’s wrong?” Jonah says after catching up to his girlfriend. Amy shakes her head, grabbing onto her face with her hand so more sobs wouldn’t escape her lips. 

“Nothing—it’s nothing don’t worry about it. Actually—I think that man over there wants your attention.” Amy rushes out, speeding up a head of Jonah. It was hard to go through full speed wearing high heels, she could feel the heels burning against her feet. 

“I know you’re lying; you know you can tell me anything.” This was the thing that sucked most about Jonah. He was an amazing guy; he was so kind…so caring. He wasn’t anything like the other guys she’s had in her life. Adam was…well, he was Adam. All dreams and words but no determination. 

“I know that babe, but please let me just—please.” Amy was pleading for him to just let her go alone. Her eyes were begging, her cheeks were flushed. From afar she looked like a total mess. 

“No Amy, I’m sorry but I can’t just let my girlfriend walk out knowing she’s upset and something’s bothering her. Why won’t you just let me in?” Jonah pleads back. Perhaps an argument would be a way to get her to open up.

Except—Amy was too exhausted to argue. 

“Jonah please—” her pleads were becoming desperate now. However, her voice was roughly cut off by Mateo’s voice. 

“Girl ohmigod just let him go with you, damn! Can’t you see that everybody around you doesn’t want your pity party? Jesus Christ.” Mateo’s voice was sprung loudly across the area. He was the rudest one out of the bunch. 

“Yeah like, look at Amy wanting attention from everybody. I’m going to totally tweet this, #AmyCriesAtWorkForAttention.” Cheyenne scoffs. And just like that, everybody’s voices were murmuring around them. They were yet again—making fun of her.

Usually Amy’s bossy attitude would’ve handled it thoroughly, but since today was her mental breakdown, it only caused more tears to run down her face. She steps back, away from Jonah, away from Dina’s worrying gaze, from Glenn’s concerned posture. 

“Fuck you guys, just—fuck you all. I hope you all rot.” Amy’s quivering voice says. And with that, she practically ran out of the store after yelling to Dina that she was taking the rest of the day off. Much to a surprise, after witnessing that everybody went silent. 

Jonah watches his girlfriend leave promptly. His eyes turned into a puppy like gaze, just wanting to run after her but he knew she needed some space for a while then he could come. Plus, he had something to do first.

He turns around to eye at everybody in the room, throwing his hands up with fake laughter. 

“How could you guys do that to her? She’s the best boss – no offense Glenn—” Jonah starts to say, receiving an automatic ‘none taken’ from Glenn before he continued. “We’ve ever had in a while, and you guys treat her like she’s inhumane. Honestly? If I were Amy, I would’ve fired half of you long ago. You guys are lucky Amy is a wonderful person, because if it were me? FIRED. Most of you are useless while working, yet you treat Amy who’s been here seventeen years, like she is. Pathetic.” 

After Jonah’s speech, everybody went silent again. Nobody just had anything to say, not even Mateo. Who’s normally confident enough to tell anybody off in a heartbeat. Dina looked the guiltiest, since she considered Amy her best friend. Even if she does make witty comments towards Amy ‘out of love’ sometimes. 

“And another thing!” Jonah wasn’t finished. He felt so empowered. “You guys should be ashamed of yourselves for making her cry like that. She was obviously upset and yet you guys continued mocking her through her misery. What selfish fucks you all are. And I too, hope you all rot. Now if you’ll excuse me.” 

Jonah finished off his speech and ran outside to catch up with Amy. Although she’s probably already halfway home by now, he thought now was an excellent time to go comfort his girlfriend. He felt bad for saying such nasty things to his ‘work family’, it wasn’t like him at all—but he was outraged with anger from the way they were treating his Amy.

And Amy always came first. She was his top priority. 

0000

Amy was fortunate enough to get Adam to come take Emma and Parker for the evening so she could wilt in her own self pity and sadness alone. Adam came a few minutes before and had already left. It took a lot of dodging the questions of ‘what’s wrong?’, ‘are you okay’? Before Amy finally got Adam to leave.

Perfect. Now for some peace and quiet.

Amy had just sat down long enough to inhale a big sigh—when a car was heard from outside pulling into the driveway.

“For fuck sakes, if that’s Adam again I’m going to—” 

“Amy?” It was Jonah. He stepped into the house, kicked off his shoes and hung up his jacket on the coat rack. A sigh of relief? Was heard from Amy’s lips.

“Hey. Sorry I didn’t mean to brush you off like that, I’m just so…overwhelmed.” Amy says with a soft voice. She stepped closer to Jonah and engulfed him into a hug, burying her face into his chest. He smelt like some kind of tea and fresh soap. 

Jonah immediately hugged her back tightly and kissed the top of her head.

“Shh. Hey, it’s okay. I understand. Everybody was being assholes to you, and it wasn’t fair. I think we should consider our options of people to fire.” Jonah says a little too suggestively, earning a small giggle from his baby. Well. It was a start. 

“No babe, I’m not going to fire anybody over this. At the end of the day, they’re still our work family, right?” Amy coos. Lifting her head up to look at her boyfriend. 

“I guess. Well if you’re not going to fire anybody you need to tell them how you’re feeling—you know, like being a bad ass bitch—and what I mean by that is like you know—be stern, be wise—and don’t forget to let them know who’s boss…” Jonah rambles and stutters his words. Which earns another laugh from Amy but this time it’s louder. 

She cut him off by leaning forward to kiss him chastely on the lips.

“Babe. You talk way too much. I have to thank you though, for being here for me. I just—I don’t know. Some days, I feel like I’m on top of the world. I can handle anybody and anything. Other days? All I want to do is curl up in a ball somewhere and cry for hours. There’s truly no in between.” Amy says softly, leaning her head back into Jonah’s chest.

Jonah listened to everything she had to say wisely, nodding his head in between. Taking it all in. 

"I know. I can’t give you full on advice because I’m not a manager myself, what I can say is that I know how stressful our co-workers can be sometimes. Maybe we need to book a vacation, you know…just the two of us? Emma and Parker too of course.” He rushed out both kids’ names at the end for a quick save. 

Amy smiles at him sweetly.

“I would love to take a vacation, I just don’t think I can afford to book one off…” Amy says half jokingly. 

“Hmm. I don’t know—pretty sure your $109 thousand a year is pretty affordable for a vacation. Come on Aims, you deserve this.” As much as Amy hated hearing Jonah’s ‘you deserve this’ speech, she had to admit he was making her feel a thousand times better. 

“Okay…okay. You’ve convinced me. Tomorrow I’ll discuss it with corporate. Will you come with me? Like, just sit in my office while I’m on the phone with them?” Amy asks. Even though she already knew the answer.

“Of course. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t?” Jonah coos. Wrapping his arms tighter around his girlfriend. It led him another kiss on the mouth but this time it was a big rougher. 

“I love you so much.” Amy says breathlessly.

“I love you more, so much more.” 

0000

The rest of the night Amy was explaining her feelings a bit more to Jonah. It was a lot. She didn’t usually get a chance to talk about her feelings like that—she wasn’t good at it. Expressing emotion was one thing Amy Sosa wasn’t very good at. With Jonah however, it felt so easy. So good. He was such a great listener and knew exactly how to cheer her up.   
The next morning was awkward.

Entering the break room, Amy was holding her daily clipboard that had the announcements from corporate and her ‘funny’ jokes. (They weren’t that funny. She tried though. A+ for effort.) She didn’t notice the hopeful expressions on her co-workers’ faces as they entered. Instead she continued pretending to focus on her clipboard so she wouldn’t have to engage in eye contact.

“Ahem. Good morning Amy, you look extra beautiful today. Is that vintage?” Mateo says, using his hand to gesture towards her outfit. 

Amy looks down at her outfit confused. She wears the same kind of clothing every day. Second-hand t-shirts from the thrift store with a pretty blazer. It made her look extra professional and casual. With black jeans and black heels, she borrowed from a friend. 

“Uh no. It’s not ‘vintage’. It’s the same kind of clothes I wear often. But thanks for the compliment?” Amy says still confused. Was it even a compliment? This was Mateo she was talking about, maybe it was a mockery with a compliment? 

“Ooo, a mystery huh? So cute. I’d like to know the designer after. Let’s chat soon.” Mateo says before sitting down in his usual chair. Amy gives him a long hard stare for lots of minutes, then shakes her head.

“Okayyyy. Anyways, moving on. Good morning everybody today I’d like to start off by saying—” Amy starts to say and was cut off by Cheyenne next. 

“Amyyyy. Like, you and I are totally due for a girls day out together. I say we go to the spa, then go to a restaurant? You know, hit on some hot guys while there.” Cheyenne winks. Jonah gives her a glare at the last comment and goes to say something, however Dina cut him off this time.

“Well if we’re talking about spending time with Amy outside of work I’m coming to, I can host another lady’s lunch. This time though I’m going to a more vegan type restaurant, the last time we had this I got the plant based meatball supreme –which, it was really good and I’m not talking like going down on a guy type good, but a type of good that makes you weak to the knees. Anyways let’s try something different this time.” Dina rambles like her usual self. 

“What? - no, I don’t want to have another—” Amy begins saying but was cut off yet again.

“Oooh! Take me too!! Let’s get this party started biotchs!” Justine squeals in her fake ‘slut voice’. 

“I’m coming to.” Sandra says shyly. 

“And me! If Sandra’s going then I must attend.” Carol says with a glare towards Sandra’s way. 

“GUYS. Enough! I don’t want to have a fake pity party lunch with you guys. Now please, let’s just get back to work.” Amy says in the sternest voice she could muster. Jonah gives her a thumbs up from afar, mentally saying good job for being bossier. 

“Amyy we want to just say how sorry we are for everything we’ve done. Please don’t fire us.” Cheyenne says with a pout. 

Upon hearing that, Amy let’s out a sigh and rolled her eyes. 

“Oh, so this is what this is about. You guys don’t want to lose your jobs. Hm, figures. Well since you guys hate me sooo much, I AM going to fire some people. Six to be exact, but I’m not saying who or why due to privacy reasons, you understand—anyways please be alarmed to lose your jobs. You’ll hear from me at the end of the week. The only exceptions are floor supervisors, and the managers. Oh, and Jonah. Good luck everybody.” Amy says with a bright, fake smile. Of course—she wasn’t actually going to fire people…. however, having everybody treat her with some more respect and know she means business is key. 

Jonah was grinning from ear to ear upon hearing this. He was so going to tease her later about using his fire idea. He was so proud of his girl, it was uncertain. He was proud of her for standing her ground, sometimes when the times get tough you have to do what’s best for you.

Everybody around the break room gave each other shocked/nervous stares. They weren’t expecting this from Amy Sosa. Amy…out of all people. Now they were truly worried about losing their jobs. 

It was silent for a few minutes.

“Wait, so does this mean we’re not having a lady’s lunch still? Because as your best friend I would love to treat you to a drink.” Dina says to Amy while standing next to her at the front of the room. 

Amy gives her a stare for a second before sighing. 

“Fine if you want to still have a lady’s lunch and buy me dinner then be my guest. Anyways for today's announcements…” 

0000

“Can we just appreciate that you used my idea?” Jonah says cheekily to his girlfriend as they walked out of the break room once more to leave for the day. Everybody had been extra kind to her today, giving out extra compliments and working harder to make themselves look good. 

Amy lightly punches his shoulder. 

“Don’t be cocky now. This was a one-time thing. In all seriousness though, how do you think I did today?” She asked with hopefulness in her voice.

“Truthfully? You did amazing baby. I’m so, so proud of you. You deserve to be treated with kindness and respect. You handled them in a way that I knew you could. You’re amazing.” Jonah says in awe. It’s like—every day, he gets prouder of her. He was the luckiest guy on earth. 

Normally, she would despise his flattery. For it made her embarrassed and blush a lot. This time though? It made her feel loved. He was the best support she’s ever had. God, she loved him so much.

“Jonah…thank you so much for being here for me. It…really means a lot to me.” Amy says bashfully. Wrapping her boyfriend into a tight hug. Not caring about who was watching. The hug was accepted instantly and returned. 

“You never need to thank me. I’ll always be here for you, always. I love you.” Jonah says softly. 

Amy leans up to give her boyfriend a final passionate kiss on the mouth. 

“I love you more.”


	2. Soulmate AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Soulmate AU! Every ten years people wake up with the name of their soulmate on their wrist. Amy Sosa is about to get a shock of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again friends! This is my first time writing a Soulmate AU. I've always wanted to write one, so I thought to myself...why not do one involving Amy & Jonah? Again - this is my first time writing one, so hopefully I make sense with this one! 
> 
> I have to thank everybody who commented on my previous chapter. You guys made me smile so much. I honestly wasn't expecting to get any comments, so seeing that a couple of people enjoyed it makes me sooo happy. It made me excited enough to get another chapter out quickly. Once I get an idea - that's it, I have to keep typing until I get it all out. That's just how I am. 
> 
> I got the inspiration of this from somebody else but I made sure I didn't copy them. I made my own story out of it, but I got inspiration from them. I can't remember their username though :( 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this next chapter! I'll see you at the end for end notes. :)

_What's a soulmate?  
It's like a best friend but more.  
It's the one person in the world   
Who knows you better than anyone  
Else. That someone who makes you  
A better person. No, actually they  
Don't make you a better person.  
You do that by yourself because  
They inspire you. A soulmate is   
Someone you carry with you forever.  
It's one person who knew you,   
Accepted you and believed in   
You before anybody else or when  
No one else would. And no matter   
What happens, you'll always love them  
And nothing could ever change that._

_-_ Dawson's Creek

A soulmate to some people, is non believable. Some people are just in denial about the whole thing. Amy Sosa, is one of those people. She thought that Adam was her soulmate - seeing as they were married immediately after Amy found out she was pregnant. However...marrying somebody right after a pregnancy doesn't always mean that you're soulmates though. Every ten years everybody within the world wakes up with their soulmate's name on their wrist. It's carved in like a tattoo, and it's permanent. Meaning it doesn't wash off. It's been scientifically proven that this soulmate thing is legit. It knows who will be your partner for life. Out of the whole world's population who has done this, it has never been wrong. The two people who woke up with each other's names on each other always ended up staying together. 

At birth, people's parents are given a letter in the mail for the soulmate application to sign their child up for it. It happens every ten years but the person has to be 18+ or older. Amy's grandparents did the same for her parents when they were children. That's how her mother and father ended up together, married and are still together. They have spoken to Amy about this multiple times for many years. Truthfully? Amy thought that the whole thing was a scam, a brainwashing technique just to get people to use this service. Her luck has just never been there. The first time the tenth year hit for Amy, she was underage so she couldn't participate in it. Now, the next tenth year is coming up soon. Everybody at Cloud 9 is talking about it like it was such a big deal. 

Amy didn't consider it to be a big deal though. Everybody just needed an excuse to 'find their soulmate'. Psh. 

"Ugh, I can't wait to wake up with somebody's name on my wrist. It's going to be like, totally fetch." Cheyenne's high pitched voice was heard talking to Mateo in the break room. Morning announcements were almost here. Amy was just waiting for everybody to show up first before she began their morning routine. 

"I know girl, the man who's name is on my wrist is going to be the luckiest guy in the world. They should feel lucky to even become close to me." Mateo says back, with his cocky attitude. Amy couldn't help but roll her eyes at the two. Today their 'hot tea' isn't necessary. 

"Cheyenne - excuse me for being nosy...don't you have Bo? You two are married...remember? And Mateo, don't you have that whole situation with Jeff still?" Amy says with a quirked eyebrow, holding the clipboard close to the middle of her stomach. 

The two looked at her with disgusted looks on their faces. 

"Listen Amy, just because you are going to die forever alone doesn't mean we are. Bo and I have an open relationship, I can sleep with whoever I want and so can he." Cheyenne snarks back, giving her a 'oh no you didn't' snap. Mateo does a 'mhm' sound with his lips and did a head turn, giving Cheyenne a high five. 

Amy rolls her eyes at the two. Pinching the bridge of her nose. 

"You guys just want to participate in this just to say that you did. This truly doesn't mean anything to you guys. And for the record - no, I'm not going to die forever alone. I uh, I have Adam!" Amy protests weakly. It's like she was trying to convince herself this more than anything just to win the argument. She truly didn't know if she had Adam. 

Was she even happy with him? By the looks of it, they were more like roommates where Adam lived off of her. He didn't work, didn't do anything with his life. She wasn't entirely sure that's what she wanted for the rest of her life. She wanted somebody who would have just as much life ambition as she did. Adam had dreams and he spoke about it a lot - but he had no determination. He still refused to get a job and make any kind of income. 

"Honey, that's hilariously cute. We all know that you and Adam are soon to be getting a divorce but nice try. A+ for effort though!" Mateo says in a baby like voice. He gave Cheyenne another high five. 

Amy didn't say anything to that. She didn't know how to respond. Was Mateo right? No. Of course he wasn't...right? 

She let out a huge sigh of relief when seeing Jonah, Garrett, and Glenn being the last and final ones to enter the break room. Dina found herself standing next to Amy at the front of the room like per usual. Jonah gave her a slight wave from his usual seat from the back, mouthing out 'good morning' to her. Which caused her to smile bashfully. 

"Okay good morning everybody. Today for our first announcement we're going to talk about the tenth year date of the Soulmate application that's coming up-" Amy starts to say, which causes everybody to cheer loudly. Voices were heard muffling to each other from across the room. 

"Okay before we get into this, I just want to say something first. No matter who ends up being my soulmate...Amy, I just want to say that you're still not off the table for me. I'd still be down to have some nice fun s-" Marcus begins saying. Amy shortly cuts him off though, however. 

"That's sweet Marcus but I don't know how many times I need to say this. You and me? Never will become a thing." Jonah grinned a little from hearing this comment. He kept it secret so nobody would harass him about his obvious crush that he had on Amy. It's been four years since he's worked here now; and he's been trying to get with her since the moment he started working there. 

"Aw you don't have to deny..." Marcus starts to say but Amy cuts him off once more.

"Not denying. ANYWAYS." She says loudly, to catch everybody's attention. Which it did. Every head turned towards her with full focus at this point. "The soulmate date is next Monday. It's been said that everybody will wake up with somebody's name on their wrist. It's been proven that this program is never wrong. Whoever ends up with their mate, is hiding their secret feelings for each other to which they're too shy to say. Which is why every soulmate that ended up together stayed together. It will happen overnight, at exactly 12AM. So don't feel alarmed if you feel a pain in your wrist that morning." 

Amy stopped reading from her clipboard to look up at everybody to give them a chance to make any witty comment they needed. When nobody said anything, and gestured for her to continue, she inhaled a deep breath. Looking back down at her clipboard. 

"How the name ends up on your wrist is some kind of spiritual thing. Scientists have explained it better so if you'd like more of an explanation go look up the videos on YouTube." Amy simply didn't have the time or the emotional effort to get into something that she didn't even exactly believe in. Finding a soulmate is overrated. 

"So what Amy is saying is that God himself is making everybody come together in holy spirit." Glenn says happily. To which Dina gives him a glare for mentioning Who Shall Not Be Named's Name. 

"Glenn! I swear on your whole family's lives if you say that word and get into it again, I'm going to come after you. What did I tell you about bringing in religious bullshit into the workplace?" Dina snarls, sending daggers at him from a simple glance. Glenn shuts up immediately after muttering a 'never mind, please continue Amy.'. 

Amy let's out a 'ahem' before continuing. Completely ignoring what just happened. 

"Anywaysss. I have everybody's applications from their parents on my database on my office laptop. If I catch anybody sneaking into my office to catch a sneak peak at their results I'm going to fire you on the spot." Amy says with a fake bright smile. Well, she wasn't _actually_ going to fire anybody. She just needed to sound threatening enough to assure people that she meant business. 

Upon hearing this, everybody in the room, minus Jonah and Glenn, let out loud groans. 

"Alright that seems to be it for the soulmate announcement. Now, on to work. Today we are doing..." 

0000

"I can't wait to see who's ready to spend the rest of their lives with me and my hot bod." Justine brags to her coworkers as Amy walked down the floor of Cloud 9. She rolled her eyes tenderly. This whole soulmate thing was getting out of hand. She didn't see the big deal about it...it's just a thing that people unfortunately _have_ to participate in from the moment they're born. 

She didn't need to know who her soulmate was going to be because she had Adam...

Right?

She shook her head quickly at that thought. Of course she had Adam. They were so happy together. 

....Right?

"Seems like everybody is a bit too excited for this soulmate thing to happen." Jonah's voice was heard in her ear as he snuck up behind her. Causing her jump a bit. 

"Yeah. To me? It's overrated, it's just an excuse to gossip and talk about something. To make themselves look good to other people." No, it wasn't obvious at all how bitter Amy was about this topic. Jonah laughs. He had such a nice laugh, the crease of the corner of his lips curled up cutely. 

"Sounds like somebody loves the idea of this." Jonah teases, sticking out his tongue at his manager/friend. 

Amy playfully glares at him in return. 

"Totally. Oh how I can't wait to see who the world matches me up with. What a stereotype." Amy scoffs, inhaling a deep breath. In all honesty? She had no idea why the thought of finding somebody for her made her annoyed so much. Perhaps it was the fear of the world screwing her over by setting her up with somebody like Tate. 

She shivered uncomfortably at that. 

Or Marcus. 

Gag. 

Amy may have had a mini throw up in her mouth at the thought of getting set up with guys like Tate or Marcus. But with just her bad luck, and seeing how the world seems to hate her so much, it probably would. Then she would be stuck with two guys for the rest of her life. Maybe she would be the 1% of the world's population who wasn't happy with their result. Again - with how her luck is, seemingly so. Jonah laughs a bit once more, however this time his laugh seemed a bit off. 

"I'm sure whoever the world sets you up with you'll be the happiest girl alive. Because I'm a true believer in how everybody in this world has somebody out there for them. Nobody on this green earth is going to end up alone. We deserve, and especially you Amy, deserve to have somebody who truly makes you happy in your life. Doesn't that alone just excite you?" Jonah says in his every day living changing speech. 

Amy rolls her eyes. God, this is just so Jonah of him. He tries to find the 'moment of beauty' in every situation. She didn't know if she enjoyed hearing him say that she deserved to be happy. Of course she was happy! 

"Wait- are you saying I'm not happy? Wow, way to think that you know everything about me Jonah. I am indeed, 100% happy." Amy says a bit too harshly. It confused her to no end with her overthinking. And why did Jonah's comments anger her so much? 

"I'm not - I'm not saying you're not happy - I'm just trying to say that maybe you need to see the bigger picture. You...you know - like, try to have an open mind a little bit more when considering this soulmate thing. Not - not saying you don't have an open mind or anything already! Just...you know. Um." Jonah rambles and fumbles with his words. Which was another thing he does constantly. He was always tripping up over his words. Especially in front of Amy. 

Amy sighs. 

"I don't want to have this conversation anymore. I think I'm going to reorganize aisle four again. We can chat later, okay? See you." Amy says a bit too quickly. Then took off to the aisle she said she was going to. It still bothered her to no end that Jonah's words had this big of an affect on her. She just didn't see the point. Normally words didn't bother her at all, it just went through the one ear and out the other. 

_Try to have an open mind a little bit more when considering this soulmate thing._

What. Does. This. Mean? 

What were Jonah's intentions when saying this to her? God it was confusing her. It was also driving her crazy from thinking about it so much. 

As Amy walked away, nobody seemed to notice the longing puppy eyed daze that Jonah provided to her as she left. 

0000

Four days. It was four days until the results of the soulmates come through. It's like there was a ticking time clock inside of Amy's head that was driving her up the wall. Everybody at work was going crazy over it. There was so much speculation on who's going to end up with who. So much so, that Amy had a freak out at some people at work from their continuous comments about it. Of course, she hadn't meant to freak out. The whole thing was just bullshit. Even Adam at home was becoming a little too curious on who he's going to end up with. Which - annoyed Amy even further to no end. So many what if scenarios were flowing through her mind. Also, so many questions and concerns were flowing through her mind too. 

Like why the fuck does Adam want to know who his soulmate is going to be? Of course it's going to be her. They're already married!...

Right? 

Ugh. 

Amy banked her head against one of the tables in the break room in annoyance. This whole thing was stressing her out more so than she would like to admit. And the more that people talk about it, the more pissed off she got. Just shut up already! 

"Heey. Are you okay? You seem a bit tense. So, I bought you your favourite coffee from the coffee shop from down the street and a pack of your favourite donuts." Jonah's voice was hoarse in her ear. He placed the items in front of her with ease. Amy removed her head from her hands to look up at Jonah with a soft smile on her face. 

God. Why couldn't things just be easy? Why couldn't she just get her results for the stupid soulmate thing already so she could have the closure she desperately deserved? 

"Thank you. You didn't have to do that. I'm not saying I don't appreciate it though, just. Thank you." Amy's voice was soft, like a whisper. She took a sip of the coffee and let out a big sigh of relief. Her hand came up to the top of her forehead and rubbed her temples smoothly. To be honest, this made her feel a thousand times better. 

"I know I didn't have to. But I _wanted_ to." Jonah says in his sweet fucking voice.

God. Fuck Jonah. Fuck his kindness. He knew exactly how to make her feel better even if she didn't want him to. 

"I know. Your kindness is appreciated. If you really must know what's wrong, it's the stupid soulmate thing. The more people talk about it, the more stressed out I get about the whole thing." Amy's intentions were never to be rude to Jonah. Especially with how kind he was to her all the time, it just unfortunately came off as that way a lot. 

"Why are you stressed out? Everybody is going to find their match. Including you." Jonah says softly. His voice was tender. Sweet. And god - Amy hated him so much sometimes. 

"Because Jonah! I already have a soulmate, it's obviously Adam. That's why we got married in the first place. We have one child together and we live together. What else could I possibly need? I don't need some stupid program to tell me otherwise." Amy says with a huge breath intake. Her breathing began to hollow a bit. It sounded like she was trying to defend something that wasn't even a thing. Was she trying to convince herself or Jonah that she was truly happy? 

The reaction she got from Jonah wasn't what she was expecting. She was expecting him to get all nervous and stutter a lot like he usually does. What she wasn't expecting was for him to laugh and shake his head at her.

"You know. The more defensive you get about this, it's only going to put more pressure on you. And for the record - just because you're married, have a child, and live together doesn't necessarily mean that you're happy. I don't know who you're trying to convince here." Jonah says back with a grin. It only pissed her off even further. 

"Nobody! I'm just telling you and everybody else that this whole soulmate thing is a scam. It's scum it's doing it to make me feel bad about myself." Amy attacks back. Her voice was sharp, like knives. Jonah didn't seem affected by this though, he knew deep down that he was right. Amy just had too much pride to admit to it. 

"Okay. If you say so." Jonah says back with an even bigger grin on his face. He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked away. 

"I do say so! Ugh Jonah!" Amy screams out, before slamming her head back down into the table. 

Jonah didn't know what he was talking about. He didn't know her personal life outside of work. Well, he knew that she had Emma as a daughter and Adam as a husband. That's pretty much it. But that doesn't necessarily mean that he was right about her happiness. Only she could be the judge of that. 

And fuck him for being so smug. 

0000

Three days until the big day. The exhaustion was beginning to show on Amy's face the more she entered her work. The previous conversation she had with Adam the night before had her awake half the night thinking. 

_"Hey. Do you believe the whole...soulmate thing?" Amy asks casually to Adam as she sat down next to him on the couch. He was playing some random BBQ YouTube video on their TV. He paused the video to turn towards his wife, giving his full attention to her._

_"Oh yeah. Totally. I think it's great how they're bringing people together who are meant to be." Was all that Adam responded with. Amy furrowed her eyebrows together in confusion. Now that, was not what she was expecting._

_"So...who do you think you'll be paired with?" Amy asks softly. Adam laughs at her question which made her frown. It wasn't meant to be funny...it was an honest to god serious question._

_"Oh that's easy I think it's going to be..." Adam starts to say but stopped mid sentence when Amy game him a hard look. "Oh uh, you babe. Yeah. Totally."_

She didn't know what hurt her more. The fact that Adam was definitely going to say somebody else's name, or the fact that Jonah was right. Well. She wasn't entirely too unhappy with Adam picking somebody else...she just didn't want to give Jonah the satisfaction of being right. 

The whole thing was just so confusing. God. She needed a vacation. 

Amy was already on her third cup of coffee this morning. She woke up an hour before her alarm due to not being able to sleep, and made a coffee. After she practically downed the first cup, she made a second one. Meanwhile, on her way to work she grabbed a coffee from the local Starbucks on the way to work. Normally she didn't go to Starbucks for their prices are ridiculously out of her price rang for coffee - however, her sleep deprived brain didn't think twice about it this morning. 

"Hey you look like shit this morning." Dina says to Amy as she walks right up next to her. The Latina girl gives her a hard look for a few seconds, then sighed. 

"Thanks. I didn't get much sleep last night." Amy murmured back unhappily. 

"And it shows. No seriously, are you okay?" Dina asks softly. Although she had a dominate, confident superior, sometimes she had a deep caring side as well. She considered Amy to be her 'best friend', even if she had an odd way of showing it. 

"I just. I had a talk with Adam last night about the whole soulmate thing, and his respond to my question wasn't exactly what I was expecting." Amy explains, rubbing her temple. Dina let's out a hum and shrugs her shoulder. 

"I knew you two weren't going to last long. Cheyenne was betting with Mateo that it would've ended months ago but I told them that you two needed to confirm your feelings for each other first. Anybody with eyes could see that you two were not meant to be, you're just defending a battle all for nothing." Dina says harshly and Amy let's out a huge sigh. 

"Listen I don't want to hear about this right now. I'm starting to form a headache from lack of sleep, and this is my third cup of coffee this morning. Can we please, for my sake, talk about something else?" Amy pleads. Dina shrugs her shoulders at that and nods her head. 

"Sure whatever. But you do realize that you have to come face to face with this sometime, right? You can't hide under a rock forever. And if you need help, don't worry I got you. I know this guy who can send Adam a really gruesome thing in the mail. How I have this? Oh you wouldn't want to know but let's just say...I have my ways with the men if you know what I mean." Dina winks. 

The clicking sound of Amy's heels couldn't have scattered any faster away from Dina at her comment. 

0000

During the middle of her shift, Jonah decided it was the perfect time to interfere with her work while she was clearly busy. She didn't know if she could handle him and his glory of life attitude right now. Why couldn't she just sit in her own misery alone and depressed? It was obvious that her marriage was crumbling underneath her feet she just didn't want to have to accept it so quickly. She didn't want to give both Jonah or this soulmate shit the satisfaction of being right.

"Can you tell me what's going on now? I'm starting to worry about you." Jonah says. He leaned against the side of the aisle, with his arms crossing against his chest. Jonah was such a fantastic guy. He was so kind, so caring. So unbelievably....Jonah. With his Jonahness. Sometimes she questioned why he stuck around for so long when she was clearly rude to him often. 

"Look I really don't want to talk about this-" Amy began saying, except Jonah put a hand up to stop her. 

"And I'm not going to leave until I get a response." Jonah replied with a cheeky grin. 

Ugh. Fuck Jonah and his stupid cute smile, and his stupid adorable laugh and just stupid stupid stupid Jonah. 

"Fine, fuck. I had a conversation with Adam last night about the soulmate situation and I asked who he thought he was going to be paired up with and he was obviously going to say somebody else's name but because I gave him a long stare he forcefully said me and now I don't know how to take this information." Amy rushes out quickly. In all honesty, it made her feel better just by actually saying the words out loud. 

Jonah tried so hard to hide his overly happy smile upon hearing this. It took a lot for him to keep a straight face, but somehow he managed to keep his cool. 

"Hm. Sounds like you're in a pickle. I think you should take Emma and go to a hotel to think about things for a while." Jonah was loving every minute of this. And not because he was right - he already knew he was. It's just the thought of Amy leaving her husband and now being a single free woman is what excited him the most. 

"I can't just do that. It'll confuse Emma and probably also upset her for just getting up to leave like that. I don't know how she would handle the thought of me and her dad separating and I don't really want to tell her that right now. I just, I don't know what else to do Jonah." Amy says with a soft voice, putting down the thing she was stocking shelves with. 

Jonah placed a hand on her shoulder and leaned down to whisper in her ear. 

"I think it'll turn out just fine. You should really open your mind to those situations and look forward." Was all that he said before he walked away. Amy stood there for what seemed like forever, just taking in what was said to her.

What the fuck does he mean by the whole open your mind thing? 

0000

Today was the day. The day that the soulmates results finally came in. It's been a long, fulfilled and exhausting week. Amy had paced around her house that whole night, impatiently waiting for the clock to strike 12AM to see who the results would pop up on her wrist. She couldn't sleep of course. Everything was overbearing her. The sounds of Adam snoring loudly on the couch wasn't helpful either. They haven't slept in the same bed together in a couple of days. It didn't hurt her anymore. She already knew it was over and done with. Now, she was just waiting for her soulmate to appear on her wrist so she could officially end things with Adam. 

_Tick tick tick tick._

The sound of her clock was annoying her to no end. The big letters read: 11:58PM. This was it. This was the big moment. 

_Tick tick tick tick._

As soon as the clock played a little song to indicate that it was midnight, Amy eagerly (and a little too excitedly?) waited for the pain to be on her wrist from the writing to kick in. 

But nothing happened. 

Confused, Amy looked at the clock to see what the time was. 

12:01AM. 

Frantic, Amy looked down at both of her wrists to see if anything was forming. Only to see that both of them were blank. 

Confused and somewhat upset, Amy waited for another ten minutes to see if it would appear still. Maybe it was just late? However. A few more minutes passed by and nothing happened. Slight tears formed into Amy's eyes at this. Perhaps from her lack of belief of this whole thing this is it's way of telling her that she did a bad thing for not believing? She just didn't want to accept that her marriage was a fail at the time, but she's over that now. It truly disappointed her that nothing was happening. 

To double check, she moved over to where Adam was sleeping still and carefully lifted up his wrist. What she saw made her eyes widen. 

_Bridgett Jones._

Bridgett? As in...one of Emma's friend's mom? 

"That fucking bitch. Ugh, even Adam got a soulmate and I don't?" Amy whispers through tears to herself. She placed Adam's hand back down and rushed into her bedroom and closed the door behind her. 

Maybe this was Karma's way of telling her she shouldn't have been such a hag about the whole thing. This entire week she was disowning the thought of finding a soulmate. But still...this was only her way of denying that her marriage was a bust. That still should've meant that she had a soulmate...right? 

Amy cried herself to sleep that night for the first time in a while. 

0000

That morning, Amy walked into Cloud 9 still in her pj top and sweatpants. Her hair was up in a messy bun, and she wore the crappiest shoes she could find in her closet. This whole not having a soulmate thing was really taking a toll on her. She didn't want to be the only one at her work who doesn't have somebody. That would ruin her self esteem and boost down her ego even further. 

Entering the break room, this was the first time she came in last before anybody else. 

"So I was right! Bo IS my soulmate. God we are so going to like, have some amazing soulmate forever sex tonight." Cheyenne tells Mateo as Amy walks up to the front. She tried not to cry as she heard this. 

"Girl go get it! Jeff ended up being mine, as I had thought. So I too, will be having some amazing sex tonight." Mateo brags back. Together they showed off their wrists to each other which had Bo and Jeff engraved in them. 

"Jerusha and I are going to make sweet love to each other tonight too. We both got each other's names on our wrists." Glenn says happily. "What an amazing time this is." 

Good for you Glenn. Amy thought to herself. 

"I got Garrett. You know, I wasn't expecting this to say the least. But I can't deny that I don't disapprove of the idea. Garrett was an excellent fuck, and had an even wonderful penis. I will be thanking whoever is in charge of this later on in life." Dina says out to the bunch, causing Garrett's face to go a bright red. 

Fuck...even Dina and Garrett got soulmates and she hadn't? What the actual hell?

This time, Amy couldn't contain the tears that sprung to her eyes. She quickly wiped them with her sleeves and looked down at the ground. 

"I'm just going to head to the bathroom - you know, I'm on my period." Amy rushes out. Thankfully, nobody noticed nor cared that she was leaving the room for a while. They were all too into their soulmates. 

Amy quickly left the room without turning back and rushed into the girl's bathroom. Once the door shut closed, a loud sob escaped Amy's mouth. This time, she didn't bother to hide the fact that she was crying. 

Maybe she's being pathetic. Overly emotional. Maybe she's being too dramatic over something that doesn't matter? 

Maybe this is the world's way of telling her that she was just going to die alone? She didn't want to wait another ten years to find out who she's going to end up with. That's way too long. 

"Amy? Amy is that you?" It was Jonah. 

"You're not supposed to be in the woman's washroom." Amy snaps back, but refused to make eye contact with him. 

What she wasn't expecting yet again, was Jonah to wrap her into a hug. 

"They can fire me for all I care. I just need to know what's wrong so I can make things better." Jonah says in a soothing voice. It took a few minutes, but eventually Amy returned the hug. 

"I didn't get anybody's name on my wrist." Amy whispers in shame. She lifted up both wrists to show Jonah. When he saw that they were blank, a saddened expression escaped his features. 

"Oh Amy...I'm so sorry." Jonah whispers. 

"Even Adam - Even Adam got somebody. It was some mother's name that's Emma's friend." Amy laughs in pity towards herself. Now she was just sounding awful. "Maybe this is the world's way of scolding me for disbelieving in the whole thing. I just didn't want to accept that my marriage was a failure but something deep within me knew that it was going to be a flunk. I still would've liked to have had a soulmate." Amy whispers and more tears begun flowing down her face. 

"Hey...this isn't your fault. I'm sorry this is happening to you. I'm just confused. How could somebody like you, still be so breathtakingly gorgeous even when they're crying?" Jonah says in a softer voice than before. Which - she will admit. Formed a smile to her face. 

"Heyyy. Shut up. I'm not gorgeous." Amy says bashfully, her secret insecurities kicking in. 

"Oh...but you are. Here let me just-" Jonah says, before he got behind Amy. He moved them so he could stand perfectly behind her, her vision of herself in the mirror was perfect. He pressed his lips to the side of her face while running his hands down her sides. Both of them were eyeing at the mirror, making full eye contact with themselves in the mirror. 

Amy couldn't help but lean back into Jonah, letting him do as he pleased. 

"See this?" He points to her stomach, lifting up her shirt slightly. "Gorgeous. And this?" He points at her belly button. "Gorgeous. And let's not forget those." Jonah continued, pushing his hand up towards her breasts through her bra. Amy breathed heavily in front of him, closing her eyes briefly. "Your smile and lips are my favourite parts of you." Jonah whispers in her ear. 

And that was it. All hell broke loose. 

Amy quickly turned around and cupped Jonah's face in her hands. Pressing their lips together harshly. He immediately responded, and kissed her back with the right amount of roughness. He quickly lifted her up on top of the bathroom sink, and got in between her legs. She gasped softly against his mouth swiftly, but quickly darted her legs around his waist to pull him closer. 

They may not have been soulmates...except right now just, felt right. 

"Can I?" Jonah asks, gesturing towards her shirt. 

"Yes." Amy was grateful that he asked, what a gentlemen. 

Jonah quickly removed her shirt within seconds, leaving her in just a pink bra and her pants. She looked up at him with such submission in her eyes, that it caused him to groan. Pressing their mouths together once more. This time, his hands freely roamed her body. Amy pressed her hands down on his shoulders to keep him close and also to let him know that what he was doing was very much okay. 

Just as she was about to moan out softly, a feeling of discomfort and emptiness invaded her as he pulled away briefly. She gave him a hard stare, asking 'what's wrong' with her eyes. Jonah didn't respond for a solid minute, instead he broke out in a huge smile. She even thought she saw a slight happy tear forming his eye...but maybe that was her vision screwing with her. 

"Oh god, I love you." Was all that Jonah said. Which confused her even further. 

"What? I mean I love you too. But uh, why?" It was just so random. 

"Look." Jonah says. He gently lifts her up from the counter to place her onto her feet, they went back into the position they were before with him standing perfectly behind her. He gently, and carefully - god he was just so gentle and sweet - lifted her breast up. Amy squinted her eyes a bit to make sure that what she saw was right. A couple of seconds later, her mouth dropped and her eyes widened. Because underneath her breast read: 

_Jonah Simms_

In bright black lettering in a cursive handwriting. 

Amy mentally clapped for joy at that. Finally! She had a soulmate. This time when she cried, it was happy tears. She quickly turned around and hugged Jonah tightly, burying her face into his chest. Jonah let's out a slight laugh and ran his hand up and down her back. 

"...I kind of knew. I just wanted to make sure that I was right." Jonah says softly in her ear. To which she pulls away slightly to look at him confused, mentally telling him to continue. 

"Because mine...is right here." Jonah continued finally, lifting up his shirt to expose his chest. And underneath his nipple read: 

_Amy Sosa_

Amy stared at his soulmate tattoo for a long time. A happy expression appeared on her face just like his was. So, this is what the world was trying to tell her. That her soulmate was just underneath her nose. She just refused to admit it. 

She quickly brought him back into another hug. Cupping his face with her hands and kissing him tenderly. Happy tears were invaded in both their eyes. 

And you know? Maybe this whole soulmate thing wasn't so bad after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again friends! Thank you again SO much for taking time out of your busy days to read my story, it means the world to me. I have to apologize once more if any of the characters seem a tad bit ooc, I will get better overtime. I have to also apologize if I don't make sense with this one. I always wanted to write a Soulmate AU! 
> 
> I wrote this beast of a chapter within a few hours, can you believe it? 
> 
> Please leave me a comment below if you have any ideas for future chapters or just to indicate your thoughts. I will love to hear from you! 
> 
> Until next time friends, stay beautiful!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Thank you SO much for reading my story. I'm so sorry if any characters seem ooc. I'm just getting used to this fandom, I'll get better overtime. Please leave me a comment below indicating your thoughts or ideas for this couple. Also, I'm very insecure about my writing so if anybody would like to proofread my work for me I'd really appreciate it! 
> 
> Now, I know Amy probably wouldn't react this way towards comments and maybe this is my emotionally sensitive ass writing but I thought it could use a little bit of angst! 
> 
> Until next time friends stay beautiful!


End file.
